legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Akrisad's Kirinblade (Quest)
Akrisad's Kirinblade is a majestic quest bent on completing the Akrisad's Kirinblade, a majestic two handed hybrid weapon. The quest is extremely long, and can possibly take months, but it provides a lot of experience and a rare weapon. To begin the quest, one must loot a certain item, called the [Remnant of Imagination], from the Corrupted Akrisad boss, found in Scarnica. Requirements *80 Thievery to open one of the gates *99 Smithing to forge the blade *105 Enchanting to bless it within the furnace Enemies to defeat *Progression through the Scarnica raid. Description Upon picking up the Title text, you discover a small papyrus attached to the limitless spark. Undoubtedly, it was written by Akrisad. Dearest adventurer, for saving me from corruption (or at least halting it), if I, or do not, break free of K'ril's will, I have alleged (from my will, and from Noblar's right) to allow you to forge "my" version of a swan song weapon for the holy manor, Scarnica. If one is to accept, I will point you in the right direction. For the First Part If you have claimed the holy spark, fight me again when the time comes. I hold in my backpack, or keep on my room, four powerful shards, yes, four of them. They are part of the weapon you are destined to fashion. They may, or may not be, on me. Keep releasing me from the taint to discover if they are. Knowing that bastard, K'ril, he without a doubt stole the hilt to my weapon. Idiotic. Like an old man said (I could be one in this case) some things do not function without another thing. In this case, the blade and hilt. Defeat K'ril in combat till he releases the hilt from his demonic grasp. Charged Now that's done, it's time to kirinize the shards and hilt. Bravo for getting them. In one of the rooms, I have constructed a gigantic firing mechanism (the cannon, I believe). I have forged, from thin air, and scarnium energy, special guards called Kiringuards. Some of the blade's shards draw energy from what they are made of. Use each shard with a different individual in order to charge it. Make haste, then shut down the cannon, temporarily. Now for the hilt, you may have to see me again. In the back of the room, I have a waterfall of extreme heat at my disposal. Dip the hilt in there (it will not melt) and awaken it. If it is not charged, I am a failure as a blacksmith. Build and Gather Alright, now it is time to smith. Scarnium has always had a reaction with gold. Before you encounter the one known as the Unending Insanity, find my gold anvil. It should be nearest the wall on the left side. Smith the blades and shards, and jump with joy. After this, experience some tediousness. Within the manor, I have fixated some energy useful for the blade within the ones I have created. Defeat them in combat and absorb their essence. How many is pre-determined, try one thousand. Search and Rescue Once this part is done, Akrisad will be awaiting outside Scarnica. *Akrisad: Ah, you have the blade, almost completed that is. *Player: What must I do left to complete it? *Akrisad: Have you rescued my three sons, or found them, by any chance? If you have done this already, Akrisad gives the key. *Player: No, sir. *Akrisad: Do not fret, they are safe where they are, but trapped perhaps. *Akrisad: My son Ahkad, he can be found at the top of Scarnica. Try the weather vane. *Akrisad: My son Alamos is preferably mining, I'd be damned if he was under taint. If my memory serves me right, he was in the mining area, near K'ril. *Akrisad: Now as for Aket, I have no idea, he's secretive. Search high and low for any of Noblar's vaults to find him. *Akrisad: I would help, but I am too weak to move any muscle from K'ril's taint. *Player: I will find them. The player looks for them. *Player: Ahkad, your father requests you godspeed. *Ahkad: He's free from corruption? Thank Noblar! I will meet at the gate. *Player: Alamos, your father requests you godspeed. *Alamos: Thank you for freeing me. I await you at the front. *Player: Aket, your father requests you godspeed. *Aket: He is free! As am I. It seems Noblar had some one way switches. Akrisad bestows the key. *Akrisad: Adventurer, thank you from the bottom of my heart. How can I reward you? *Player: The way to finish the blade would be most rewarding. *Akrisad: Ah yes, I had forgotten. Take this key, go to the back, and open it. Dip the blade in the fountain. *Player: Thank you, Akrisad. *Akrisad: As always.